With rapid development of the mobile communication technologies, functions of various terminals and servers become more and more powerful. When a user logs on a same account from different terminals, a server may send same information (for example, communication information, advertisement information, notification information, and the like) to the different terminals where the account is logged on, such that the user can view the information on different terminals. At the same time, the server may send an instruction message to a terminal last operated by the user, such that the terminal may perform a prompt (such as a ring, a vibration, a flicker, or the like) after receiving the instruction message.